Joyeux Noël ma Douce
by Demetra83
Summary: Une histoire de Noël, écrite pour MRJ à l'occasion du Secret Santa 2015 de Frenchficsfanart ;)


Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à Damian Kindler. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation.

Note de l'auteure : Texte écrit pour MRJ à l'occasion du Secret Santa du Frenchficsfanart 2015

* * *

 **JOYEUX NOËL MA DOUCE**

Nikola Tesla était un homme fier et imbu de sa personne. Et il y avait de quoi.

Il était né dans l'actuelle Croatie, mais il se définissait plutôt comme un Serbe de Croatie. Son pays d'origine avait fort évolué depuis sa venue au monde et lui, avait beaucoup voyagé. Il s'était rendu compte très jeune de son génie et avait défié les  
plans de carrière de son père - qui le destinait à devenir prêtre orthodoxe - en faisant de grandes études.

Il fit quelques années en Autriche, puis passa par la France avant d'entrer à Oxford grâce à ses capacités intellectuelles. Une fois loin d'elle, il ne donna presque plus signe de vie à sa famille, malgré son attachement pour sa mère, Đuka Mandić. Il  
avait cependant gardé un souvenir d'elle, un camée qu'il conservait sur lui depuis son départ.

Une fois, il l'avait égaré mais il avait fait appel aux talents de Druitt pour le retrouver.

Depuis, il attendait le bon moment pour l'offrir à la bonne personne.

Et pour cela, il avait attendu plus d'un siècle. Il avait certes rencontré la bonne personne depuis bien longtemps mais le moment n'avait jamais été le bon.

Elle avait rencontré John Druitt quelques minutes avant lui et était tombée éperdument folle de lui, au grand damn de Nikola. Dans des circonstances différentes, elle serait tombée amoureuse de lui et sa vie aurait été toute autre.

En réalité, Nikola souffrait d'un terrible chagrin d'amour, ceux qu'on n'oublie jamais, et malheureusement pour lui, il était immortel…

A quelques jours du réveillon de Noël, il se sentait plus triste que de coutume. Être âgé de plus de 155 ans n'est pas toujours simple. De ses amis, il ne restait plus que Magnus - puisqu'on ignorait tout de John et cela lui convenait tout autant.

Et il ne voulait passer les fêtes de fin d'année qu'avec elle seule de toute façon. Une dernière fois, il regarda le camée dans sa main et le replongea dans la poche intérieure de son veston. Il soupira et décida de déboucher un bon Bordeaux, juste pour  
passer le temps.

Le téléphone sonna et Nikola se prit à rêver que Magnus l'appelle pour passer les fêtes au Sanctuaire, avec elle. Comme cela aurait été agréable. Bien sûr, il aurait refusé dans un premier temps, prétextant une quelconque occupation, juste pour le plaisir  
de l'entendre le supplier. Ils auraient su, l'un comme l'autre, qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire et qu'il était ravi de la rejoindre, en réalité.

Le numéro de Magnus s'affichait bel et bien sur l'écran et le coeur du vampire, s'il avait battu, aurait eu des ratés.

"Allô ?" fit le vampire, avec son meilleur air narquois.

"Tesla, c'est Will !" dit le jeune homme, légèrement paniqué.

"Que me vaut ce plaisir ?"

"C'est Magnus, il faut que vous veniez, tout de suite, elle a besoin d'aide !"

"Si Helen a besoin de moi, pourquoi n'appelle-t-elle pas en personne ?" demanda Nikola légèrement vexé.

"Parce qu'elle ne peut pas, elle est dans le coma !" hurla presque le protégé de la directrice du réseau des sanctuaires.

Will n'eut pas besoin, ni le temps, d'ajouter quoi ce fut de plus que Nikola arrangeait déjà les détails de son voyage afin de rejoindre sa bien-aimée.

* * *

Nikola ne s'encombra pas de politesse quand Big Foot lui ouvrit la porte, il demanda juste en franchissant le seuil "mais que s'est-il encore passé ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas réussi à veille sur elle ?"

L'intéressé grogna en guise de réponse - ou pour dire bonjour, allez savoir - et guida le vampire vers sa maîtresse. Il n'était pas content de se faire houspiller par Tesla mais il se sentait responsable de l'état de Magnus car en effet, un de ses rôles  
était de la protéger et il avait failli.

Si elle venait à mourir, il ne s'en remettrait pas et Tesla - ou Druitt - le tuerait sans doute, en représailles.

Arrivé au chevet de la malade, Tesla ne put contenir un grondement sourd, venant de sa poitrine.

Helen était allongée, livide mais couverte de blessures sur un lit d'hôpital, dans son propre sanctuaire. Elle était sous respirateur et sa poitrine se soulevait à chaque souffle d'air de la machine.

Sans la présence de témoins, Nikola aurait couru à son chevet, aurait pleuré avec sa fragile main dans la sienne, la couvrant de baisers…

Mais il n'était pas seul et ne pouvait pas se permettre de se donner en spectacle. Alors, il fit ce qu'il savait si bien faire : être hautain et odieux.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu, bordel !?"

Personne ne releva le juron, si peu habituel. Kate, Will, Henry et Big Foot avaient la tête baissée et regardaient leurs chaussures avec un air grave.

"Qui est au courant ?" demanda Nikola.

Will, se sentant visé par la question, répondit "personne, pour le moment."

"Très bien, il faut que ça dure, parce que si ça venait à se savoir, vous seriez tous dans de sales draps ! A commencer par vous deux !" dit Nikola, en pointant de l'index Big Foot et Henry, tour à tour. "On sait tous ce que certains scientifiques rêvent  
de vous faire, morts ou vifs !"

Il demanda ensuite à voir le dossier médical de Magnus et posa des questions sur la raison de son état.

"On nous a signalé un phénomène très rare, dans un quartier assez mal famé d'Old City. Donc, nous sommes tous partis pour essayer de l'attraper mais tout s'est très mal passé" commença Kate, la voix tremblante.

"Quel genre de phénomène ?" demanda durement Nikola.

"Un… euh… hum, je ne sais pas le prononcer" paniqua la jeune femme.

"C'est un Dendrobatidae Alcaloïdus Hominem" ajouta rapidement Henry avant que le vampire ne se fâche.

"Un homme-grenouille vénéneux" voulut expliquer Will.

"Je sais ce que c'est, Dr Zimmerman, merci ! Je parlais le latin alors que votre arrière-arrière-grand-mère n'était pas née ! Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ?"

"Le Dendro lui a sauté dessus et l'a mordue mais la peau de Magnus est plus résistante qu'il n'avait prévu, ce qui nous a permis de lui envoyer des cartouches tranquillisantes mais il a réussi à la blesser. Une cartouche a touché Magnus et ils se sont  
effondrés tous les deux. Ils sont comme ça depuis qu'on les a ramené ici" conclut Kate.

"Qu'avez-vous essayé comme protocole de soins ?"

"Rien" répondit Henry, prenant le relai. "J'ai fait quelques analyses mais nous ne savons pas les interpréter. C'est pour ça qu'on a besoin de vous."

"Même si je suis un brillant scientifique, je ne suis pas docteur en médecine. Je ne peux rien pour vous."

"Je ne suis pas de cet avis, je pense que le sang de vampire de Magnus a interagi avec le venin neurotoxique du Dendro, causant ce coma étrange."

Tesla laissa l'idée se faire un chemin dans son esprit. En effet, si le phénomène avait bel et bien mordu Helen, il l'avait infecté mais elle aussi, en retour. Le mélange des deux "poisons" avait causé une réaction et seuls des tests effectués avec du  
sang de vampire pourraient le prouver et sauver Magnus, le cas échéant.

Tant bien que mal, Henry réussit à prélever le sang de Nikola puis il lança ses analyses. La longue attente patienta et chacun gardait à tour de rôle un oeil sur Magnus - et sur le Dendro.

Big Foot ne put empêcher Nikola de se servir dans la cave de Magnus. Le vampire avait besoin de noyer son chagrin, même si cela ne servait à rien. D'une part, parce qu'il ne ressentait plus les effets de l'alcool et d'autre part, parce que ça ne faisait  
pas avancer les choses.

Malgré la bonne volonté d'Henry, les tests ne se montraient pas concluants.

"Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi ?!" s'écriait Nikola à longueur de journée.

Un matin, Will fit une remarque intéressante, qui captiva immédiatement l'attention des scientifiques.

"Et si ça venait des échantillons ?"

"Comment ça ?" demanda Nikola, agacé.

"On teste le sang de Tesla avec le sang du Dendro mais celui-ci n'est pas pur, puisqu'il a été contaminé par Magnus."

"Mais bien sûr, il nous faut du sang de Dendro sain !" s'écria Henry.

"Et on trouve ça où ?" questionna Nikola, sceptique.

"Au marché noir !" dit Kate, sûre d'elle, tout en armant son revolver, tandis que Will sortait de l'argent liquide du coffre-fort.

"Helen vous laisse réellement accéder à son argent ?"

"Elle a mis à notre disposition certains fonds, pour les cas d'urgence. Le reste est bien à l'abri" répondit Henry au vampire, tout en tapotant son ordinateur.

Helen vivait avec son temps et elle gérait ses comptes sur internet même si elle avait toujours du liquide à disposition.

Big Foot resta près de Magnus pendant que les autres partaient en quête de sang de Dendro.

* * *

La quête s'était achevée avec pertes et fracas. Toute la fine équipe rentra bredouille et chacun de ses membres blessés.

En effet, Kate avait failli être bernée par son vendeur et elle avait flairé le piège à temps. Will et Henry auraient aimé régler ça plus tard mais Telsa leur rappela que le sanctuaire était en danger tant que Magnus ne serait pas sur pied.

"Le meilleur moyen de la sortir vite de là, c'est de pouvoir se concentrer sur notre travail, sans avoir à surveiller nos arrières en permanence !"

"Il a raison" avait dit Kate, elle aussi préoccupée par la situation de leur chef.

L'équipe était donc rentrée avec quelques blessures sans gravité mais sans le précieux sang de Dendro…

Contre toute attente, Nikola avait traqué et abattu lui-même un Dendro qui avait fait parler de lui dans la région.

Il était rentré blessé et épuisé, après une traque de plusieurs jours et nuits sans repos.

Henry et Will avaient travaillé d'arrache-pied afin de trouver un remède à l'état de Magnus.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures.

* * *

Magnus avait été déplacée dans sa chambre, après que Will lui ait injecté une sorte d'antivenin et après un moment, le respirateur n'avait plus été nécessaire.

Tous attendaient avec angoisse le réveil de la chef des Sanctuaires.

Ils essayaient de s'occuper les mains et l'esprit en vaquant à leurs diverses tâches. Le seul qui ne faisait rien était Nikola, qui buvait du soir au matin.

Ses journées étaient longues mais ses nuits l'étaient encore plus, seul dans l'obscurité de la chambre de Magnus.

Les autres se relayaient la journée mais laissaient Nikola la veiller pendant qu'eux prenaient un peu de repos.

* * *

Le 24 décembre au soir, ils ne purent le convaincre de se joindre à eux pour un réveillon improvisé, sans prétention. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le coeur à faire la fête.

Pour l'occasion, Nikola avait enfilé son plus beau - et plus cher - costume, un complet avec veston en soie.

Il faisait les cent pas devant la cheminée de la chambre de sa chère Helen. Sa nervosité grandissait encore et encore, lui-même se demandait comment la gérer si l'état de Magnus ne s'améliorait pas vite.

"Helen, je t'en prie" lui disait-il, régulièrement.

Il s'arrêtait et caressait le dos de sa main, puis repartait pour un tour de la pièce.

"Helen, ne me laisse pas, s'il te plaît, ne m'abandonne pas…" avait-il finit par avouer.

Ses paroles arrivèrent jusqu'à Helen, dans les méandres de son esprit. Elle commençait à reprendre conscience, tout doucement.

"Helen, je… j'aurais dû t'avouer il y a bien longtemps mes sentiments mais…"

Comme il était dur pour Nikola de devoir avouer ce qu'il estimait être une faiblesse : son amour.

"Je t'aime, depuis le premier jour et je n'ai jamais cessé malgré les années."

Il prit le camée de sa mère dans sa poche de veston et le déposa dans la paume de sa bien-aimée. Il ferma la main de cette dernière et y déposa un baiser sur le dos.

"Cela fait bien longtemps maintenant que je voulais t'offrir ce bijou. Et je réalise qu'il est sans doute trop tard."

Il se releva, se versa un peu de vinet fit quelques nouveaux pas.

"Nikola…" murmura une voix fatiguée.

Croyant avoir rêvé, Nikola stoppa son cheminement et tendit l'oreille.

Helen déglutit avec peine, sa gorge étant très sèche.

"Nikola" appela-t-elle une seconde fois.

Certain de ne pas avoir rêvé, Nikola se rua au chevet d'Helen. Il attrapa la petite main blafarde qu'elle lui tendit et la serra contre son coeur.

Il se laissa aller à verser une larme de bonheur.

"Comment vas-tu ?" lui demanda-t-il, doucement, en lui caressant le front.

"J'ai soif."

Nikola lui versa de l'eau dans un verre et l'aida à boire.

"Que s'est-il passé, Nikola ? Que fais-tu ici ?"

Le vampire lui raconta en détail sa mésaventure avec le Dendro mais passa sous silence sa participation héroïque.

Sur le seuil, Big Foot faillit laisser tomber le plateau qu'il apportait à Tesla pour le Réveillon. Un grondement de joie monta de sa poitrine et alerta Will, Kate et Henry.

Tout le monde vint fêter le réveil d'Helen et ils en profitèrent pour se souhaiter un joyeux Noël.

Pendant que tout le monde buvait une coupe de champagne, Helen trouva le camée qui lui avait échappé.

"Nikola ?" interrogea-t-elle.

"Joyeux Noël, ma douce" déclara Nikola, en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres chaudes de sa bien-aimée.

 **FIN**


End file.
